Roxanne
by lilli-hannah
Summary: At the height of power, Captain James Hook has destroyed Pan and Neverland is his. But in the whole of Neverland there is only one woman who knows him, knows his personality and past. Then, he finds her.
1. Prologue

To a child, death is just a word. Just a way of saying "asleep for a long time". When Peter Pan died, as the blood poured out of him as he was watched by the entire pirate crew, he turned to Wendy, said "see you in the morning, mother," and smiled his last smile. Then his eyes closed forever. No more Peter Pan. The next to die was Wendy, made to walk the plank and fed to the sharks below. Now broken and numb, so unafraid of death, Wendy held her head high as she stepped off the end of the wooden board. She was off to see her one and only true love. Her brothers followed their sister loyally, not even any need to force them from the pirates- if their captain went down, so did they, and Wendy had always been their captain. Now there was a matter of the Lost Boys.

All were given final chances to serve the crew or to follow Peter and their "Wendy." A handful followed their leader, once they had vowed never to leave his side. The younger ones held back, deciding to follow their new Captain. Neverland was never the same again. Everything changed, nothing remained the same. Princess Tigerlily was captured and drowned once again, the INdians forced under Hook's control. And Captain James Hook stood at the top of victory.

No-one knew his past, no-one knew how he lived, no-one really knew him. But, in a secret pirate port hidden in the darker side of Neverland, one person did.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And how have you heard all of this, Smee?"Hook snapped angrily, slamming his natural fist on the desk in front of him.

"I went there, Captain, like you asked, and lo and behold, guess who I meet,"Smee began, and was going to pause but saw the impatiant expression on Hook's face. So he continued. "One of the ol' crew, that one without the eye and the leg.."

"They're all like that, Smee,"Hook interupted with a sigh, rolling his eyes before sitting back down again."Carry on."

"Well, anyhow, and I meets one of the crew and he tells me that there is a rebellion startin'. They don't like it that you taken over Neverland and not given them anythin, even though they worked for you for years. So, they gone and started a rebellion,"Smee continued, a little frightened."Captain."

"They think they deserve something for what _I_ did? They all doubted I could catch Pan, let alone kill him. Then they claim they were loyal? Whats codswallop is this?"he spat, outraged. "You may go now, Smee, but tell the crew to get the ship ready. We're sailing over there now, no former crew of mine will try and take all of my island away from me!"

_The pirates plundered the port, setting fire to anything in their path; that which did not set fire, they checked off of high ledges or into the sea; plunging daggers into hearts, both human and animal, or implanting bullets deep within their flesh. Nothing was left standing, except a handful of children and a lonely shack, the last thing to be destroyed. The children swore their loyalty to Hook, taken on board by all the pirates save 3. Smee led this last trio to the wooden hut, kicking the door down and pointing his gun at the figure in the corner. After a little, rather civil, conversation, what appearaed to be a young man was taken aboard the ship- Smee was sure the Captain would find some use for someone who looked as healthy as he did. The pirates did have to admit that the man seemed rather feminine, which earned some rather disrespectful jeers as he was taken onto the deck._

Hook paced in front of the children and young man who had been brought onto his ship with a menacing stride, his eyes scanning them all. Surprisingly, he paid no special attention to the eldest, who stood out rather a lot.

"I, James Hook, am your new Captain. You will obey my orders, do as I say or you will be walking the plank. Is that made clear?" There was a slight pause whilst he listened to the frightened murmers before continuing."Any mutiny will be severly punished. Now, Mr Smee, take the children down to the cabins to begin their work." He stared at the young man, who's large rimmed hat shadowed a large portion of his face. From what Hook could tell, from this man's appearance, there was little wear or tear- this would be fun, he thought.

"And you, the same rules apply. Though I have a different job for you,"he gave a hearty laugh, which was echoed around the ship. His pirates joined in, believeing themselves that _they_ would enjoy making fun of this new recruit.

"What, like _you_ had a different job to do 7 years ago?"the voice from under the hat replied, boldly. As the man looked up, Hook saw a glimpse of two perfectly formed grey eyes staring back at him.

"What did you just say? I can see you're a problem already,"Hook spat, not tolerating being spoken to like that.

"You heard what I said, James. Why did you leave anyway? WHy did you leave? You had everything back there, nothing to lose."

Hook stopped the pirate that went to grab the other, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Stop...stop...what is your name, boy?"he asked, still with the slight hint of maliciousness in his voice.

"That is non of your concern; if you cannot recognise me from this then I have high doubts my name is that much of importance to you."

"So we have met bef..."

"Yes, we have met before. More times than you think. Surprising, isn't it, that James Hook cannot even recognise his own heart." The man's words died off towards the end, almost as if he seemed rather hurt by his own words. "But I doubt you care much about that anymore. I wish you did." These words were mainly for his own comfort, but he made eye contact with Hook and stayed there.

"Just kill this impudent boy,"Hook hissed, too tired to deal with him. "Enjoy him,"he sighed, leaning against one of the sides as he watched his crew thrust this new victim to the wooden board."Oh, before he dies let's get a good look at this mystery man,"Hook ordered, smirking at Smee as he returned from the servants' quaters.

The pirates all began their pathetic fits of laughter, loosening his hands and pushing him onto the broard slab of wood. The man merely turned to them, took off his hat with a swift flick of his wrist and bowed to the pirates before turning to jump.

After a startled gasp, Hook rushed forward, through his men."No!"he yelled, but the man had taken a graceful step off of the plank.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Confused, horrified and surprised faces stared down over the side of the ship, into the swirling water. There was no doubts that something had landed in the water, the splash and ripples circling the target zone confirmed it. Mr Smee, who was Hook's closest companion on the ship, didn't even know what was going on. He just looked gourmlously over the edge like the rest of the pirates.

James backed away from the edge a little his heart pounding inside his chest. How could he have done that? How was that man so unrecognisable...even though it wasn't really a man at all.

"What have I done?"he muttered to himself, his eyes turned hollow with memories of his past, before he became the vilanous pirate captain he was. The times before he gathered his crew and set off in search of Peter Pan. That was when he left her, left the one thing that mattered to him. It was his fault; he had not seen how very much she mattered to him. Then, when he realised, it was too late to go back. Hook was not a coward when it came to epic battles with Neverland's finest hero, yet when it came to emotion he was a coward. When the time came for him to face the music he left her there. _How could I have done that? _he thought to himself, pulling up his sleeve and staring at the deep set scar on his left forarm. He remembered how he had been given that thick, painful scar like it was yesterday...

\\

"I think you like 'er,"the bartender grinned at the young pirate.

"Everyone likes her,"he replied, rolling his eyes, but they soon returned to those full, red lips from which sweet laughter was emmitted."Anyway, she's the Cpt'n's."

"Ahhh, James'd get angry should any man even look at her funny. 'Magine if someone tried to assassinate 'er. Would be a bit painful for them, wouldn't it?"

"I'd love to see it done though, just t' see what Cpt'n does,"he mused, returning to his ale. But it was true: Hook would do anything for his sweetheart.

So when there _was_ an assissination, he didn't hesitate to do something about it. As soon as he found out someone was getting ready to hurt her, he went to them instead of going straight to her. Slashing open their throats with a threat to anyone else in the room: "If you even dare lay eyes on her I shall hang you until your neck breaks, then slash your throats and spill your guts all over my ship, is that clear!"

Luckily that seemed to get the message through to those, but on his way back he turned a corner and bumped into her. It was obvious she had been running, for she was breathing hard and there was a tear on her sleeve. James grabbed hold of her, pulling her against a wall and holding her closer to him as he inspected a deep cut on her arm. 

"How did you get this?"he asked, nuzzling into her hair as she told him of an attack, a pirate trying to hurt her. She had just slipped away in time. But she gave a little scream as that same pirate turned the corner, blade tarnished with her blood. Hook looked to the cutlass in his hand, to his own, which he thrust through his chest.  
"There shouldn't have been that much blood from that cut,"he whispered to himself, his eyes darting from the pirate's bloody weapon to the now collapsing body of his fiancee. Quickly, he caught her before she hit the floor, but felt a stinging pain on his arm and realised where some of the blood had come from; a thick slit on his left forarm made it clear he needed bandages and quickly.

_But even that shouldn't make that much blood,_he thought to himself as he carried her back to their home, settling her on a bed and tending to her arm. Then he continued to search her body, finding more slashes to her arms, thighs and stomach: it was obvious there had been a struggle. Luckily, there was still life left in her as he bandaged her wounds before tending to his own. He let her sleep for a while, laying next to her and watching her sleep. He wondered what she was dreaming of, hoping it was him. As he leant down and kissed her, he knew that he wanted to stay with her forever.

/

_Why didn't you stay, James? She did nothing to you. There was no reason for you to leave her, no reason. And now you've sent her over the edge. You fool!_ he cursed himself, tears forming and rolling down his cheeks- but he didn't let any of his crew see. Wiping them away inconspicuously, he stood back straight, walking back to the edge and peering over.

"Ummm...Capt'n,"Smee tugged on his sleeve, alerting him.

"What is it, Smee?"James asked, his voice hollow and emotionless as he stared into the swirling waters below.

"Captain James Hook,"he heard a voice say- a familiar voice. "Did you really think you could get rid of me that easily?"

Hook turned around, staring at the woman on the opposite side of the ship with a great shock. "But how did you...h...h...how?"he stuttered.

"Quite easily actually, swing round and land on the edge, shimmy all the way around the ship without anyone seeing, climb up and jump back on deck. And here I am standing here now. Aren't you happy to see me, James?"

The crew gave a shocked- no-one called the Captain James and lived. But this woman seemed to be getting away with murder. She gave a light smile, tilting her head a little. She had one foot on the side of the ship, leaning on her knee. They had to admit, her apprearance was extremely spectacular, even in the priate clothing she had obviously taken from the port. Mid back length raven black hair was tied up, with two loose strands falling before her eyes. Her pale skin held no appearance of blemish or scratch, save for a deep scar-similar to James'- on her arm. She was tall, but not nearly as tall as the captain, with a slender, hourglass shape and tiny waist. As her smile became clearer, and she stepped down from the ledge of the ship, James smiled too, walking over to her.

"Always, Roxanne,"he replied, almost a whisper and stooped his head to kiss her as his hand rested on her small waist. Giggling a little, she leant an arm on his shoulder, snuggling closer as they shared their first kiss in over 7 years.


End file.
